


Ten Words

by Nareliel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Words.  They are strength.  They are power.   They are my ultimate weapon.  They have never failed me, until now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ten Words

**Author's Note:**

> In 2013, I was sitting in a Mexican restaurant after watching _Thor: The Dark World_ in theaters, and Loki just started speaking to me. So I immediately stopped eating my chips and salsa to type this out on my phone. It's not long, and I've never posted it before. Only two people have ever read it, my mom and my best friend but, since I'm going through old works, I decided to share it here.
> 
> Quick Note: When Loki references only ever loving one woman, he means familial love, not romantic love.

Words. They are strength. They are power. They are my ultimate weapon. How often have I wielded this forceful tool? How many times have I devastated worlds and stolen victories by the mere utterances falling from my lips? Mightier than my brother’s hammer, more powerful than a surge of lightning, words signal the passage of power, be it in the simple verbalization of “I surrender” or the jubilant declaration “Behold your new king!” 

Words can be so many things: a succor to the grieved, a doorway to the heart, a blade to the soul. Written, they are strong yet susceptible to eradication through fire, destruction, and the deterioration of time. Once spoken, they can never be retrieved, journeying forth to accomplish their purpose be it glorious or execrable in the inescapable weave of Fate. Always, words have been my companion, my sword, my redemption no matter the form of Helheim to which I am condemned. They have never failed me, until now.

Ten simple words. They have changed my world, stolen the only woman I have ever loved. _You might want to take the stairs to the left._ With but a single phrase, I loosed the Kursed into Aasgard and set it on a path to Frigga’s chambers. I sent it to my mother’s door. Yes, I blamed Thor for his delay in reaching her and blamed the mortal Jane Foster for her curiosity that brought Malekith to our realm. However, I cannot deny that the true fault is mine alone. Perhaps that is why I have agreed to this mad plan to destroy the Aether. 

Sentimentality; I once derided Barton’s partner for her hopeless wish to erase her gushing ledger, yet I find myself aligned with my brother to save his mortal for the same base reason. I seek vengeance for my mother; I wish penance for my partaking. It is why, when Thor speaks of his wish to trust me that I so vehemently reply, “Trust my rage.” It is the fire that burns within me, burdening me with a new purpose. I will avenge the one woman who saw my true potential and I will render those ten words void. I am Loki, and today I face the dark elves of Svartalfheim not to save Aasgard or any of the other realms I would seek to rule. Today, I fight for but one ambition; I fight to reclaim my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this quick little one-shot.


End file.
